Moments
by Dukefan1982
Summary: I love writing Booth and Brennan family moments and I have a lot of ideas for family moment one shots. I feel like putting them all in one thread and updating whenever muse feels the need. And work on my in progress stories whenever muse feels like it. They will be mostly unrelated stories of various lengths. Most will be post season 12.
1. Chapter 1 The Line of Duty

**A/N: I love writing Booth and Brennan family moments and I have a lot of ideas for family moment one shots, but I feel like putting them all in one thread and updating whenever muse feels the need. And work on my in progress stories whenever muse feels like it. They will be mostly unrelated stories of various lengths. Most will be post season 12.**

* * *

Booth had planned on having a relaxing Saturday at home mostly alone, Brennan was giving three lectures at American University, Hank was at his best friend's birthday party sleepover, and Christine was in her room writing some big paper for her gifted and talented English class. Booth just settled into the couch when his phone rang, he listened to the call and headed to Christine's room and stepped in the doorway. "Christine, I need to go out and help serve a warrant. I'll be back in a few hours. When I get back we'll get pizza."

"Okay, and cheesy bread?"

"Yeah and those cinnamon twists…" Booth walked into the room and kissed the top of Christine's head. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

Booth watched Christine work for a few minutes before leaving the house.

B&B

A few hours later instead of getting a half garden veggie half garden veggie with peperoni pizza, cheesy bread, and cinnamon twists with Christine, Booth was lying in a hospital bed with a dozen stiches in his right arm waiting on the pain medication the nice nurse just injected into his IV to take hold. Booth was almost asleep when he heard the door to his room open, thinking it was Brennan or a nurse he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Daddy!" Booth's eyes snapped open to see a pale on the verge of tears Christine standing at the foot of the bed.

"Come here…" Christine walked quickly to the bed and threw herself on Booth's uninjured side "Oof. I'm fine. Where's mom?"

"At American still I think. An Agent came to the door asking for her then he told me you were in the hospital and he brought me here…"

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember. He had glasses and he was younger…"

"Haskins?"

"Maybe…"

"He was supposed to go to American and wait on your mom to finish her lecture and tell her I was hurt and drive her home to get you, then drive both of you here…"

"Well he didn't…"

"Christine I'm gonna be fine, I just need to stay for a few days to make sure the bleeding stopped and it doesn't get infected. I need you to go to the gift shop and get me any sports magazines they have. I'm going to need entertainment. My wallet is in the nightstand." Christine nodded and got Booth's wallet and took a twenty out if it. She kissed his cheek before walking to the door and leaving, Booth saw Haskins standing outside the door.

"Haskins, get in here!" The young agent quickly entered Booth's hospital room. "Yes, Agent Booth?"

"I asked you to go to American University and wait for Dr. Brennan to finish her afternoon lecture, then tell her I was hurt. Then take her home to get our daughter then drive them both here. Did I not?"

"Yes."

"So why is my kid here without her mother?"

"Well, I called Dr. Brennan's cell and she didn't answer so I went by your house in case she was there. Your daughter answered the door so I told her you'd been hurt and brought her here to see you." Haskins shrugged.

"She's fourteen years old! She shouldn't have been told I was hurt by anyone other than her mother! Just know when I get cleared for physical activity I'm going to kick your ass for scaring my kid! When Dr. Brennan finds out she will probably kick your ass too! She has a black belt in karate by the way! Years ago the FBI faked my death and didn't tell Dr. Brennan and she kicked my ass in a cemetery when she found out I was alive. Go to American University Science Building room S133 and WAIT for her to get done tell her what happened and bring her here. I'll send one of the squints for her car later. Go, get up there before she gets done, comes home and finds out from the news I've been stabbed!" Booth's voice got slightly louder with each word.

"Yes, Agent Booth…" Haskins made a hasty exit from the room. Booth sighed and willed himself to stay awake until Christine came back with his magazines. A few minutes later Christine came back, Booth smiled slightly as she walked to his bedside. "What did you get me?"

"Baseball Digest and Sports Illustrated."

"Cool, put them on the table, I'll read them later."

"They had some golfing ones, but I didn't think you would like them…"

"I wouldn't. What else did you get?"

Christine reached into the bag and the latest Jefferson Bass paperback. Booth started laughing. "Only you and your mom would read books written by the guy that founded the Body Farm in Knoxville."

"I like them, they're interesting. Jefferson Bass isn't a real person it's Jon Jefferson and Dr. Bill Bass' penname. I'll pay you back, I was going to ask if we could stop and get it when we went out for pizza."

"Keep your money, I can afford a book."

"K." Christine put her book back in the bag and laid the magazines on the over bed table then she started put the small amount of change in Booth's wallet. "Keep it, you might need snack money later."

"Okay."

Booth noticed the tears starting to fall down cheeks, he sat the head of the bed up a little. "Come here, Christine." Christine threw herself in Booth's arms again, this time he was ready for the impact. "I'm fine Christine. All these tubes and wires are for precaution, it really looks worse than it is. I'll be home in a couple days. I'll have to hang out on the couch for a week or two, but I'll be fine."

"I wish mom was here…"

"I do too, she always makes me feel better. Haskins is getting her, for real this time…" Christine chuckled a little and kept her head on Booth's shoulder, he rubbed her back. After a while Booth couldn't fight it off anymore, and fell sleep. A little while later Brennan quietly opened Booth's hospital room door, her heart broke seeing Christine's tearstained cheek resting on Booth's chest as he slept. Brennan quietly walked to Christine and laid a hand on her shoulder, the teen turned into Brennan's embrace and started crying harder. Booth stirred and blinked, "Bones?"

"I'm here, Booth."

"Christine…"

"I've got her. She'll be fine. Go back to sleep." Booth tried to stay, awake but quickly lost the battle. Brennan watched him for a few minutes before turning her attention to Christine, she let her cry it was all she could do. Once Christine had calmed down Brennan pulled back and handed Christine a handful of tissues from the box on Booth's bedside table, she waited for Christine to wipe her tears. "Feel Better?"

Christine shrugged, "I wasn't too scared when that agent came to the house and told me, but seeing daddy all hooked up to everything…"

"I know… Agent Haskins shouldn't have told you, it should have been me or Aubrey. I talked to the doctor before I came in here, he said that your dad will be fine. He'll need to stay here for a few days to make sure the bleeding is under control. They had to do a surgical repair to a vein and muscles in his arm, but everything went as expected. The oxygen is helping while his body is waking up from the surgery. He will be fine, I promise."

"He's been sleeping a lot…"

Brennan nodded, "sleeping is good for him it's helping him heal."

"Do you think it hurts?"

"It does hurt, a lot but the nurses are giving your dad very strong pain medications so he doesn't hurt. That's why he's been sleeping a lot, the pain medication along with the antistatic from the surgery is making your dad very sleepy. Why don't you take your new book over to the couch and read while your dad is sleeping?" Christine raised an eyebrow, Brennan smiled. "I saw it through the bag. I want to borrow it when you're done."

"Okay." Once Christine was settled on the couch with her book and a spare blanket, Brennan went over to Booth's bedside. She kissed his forehead before sitting down and holding his hand. The only sound in the room was the monitors keeping tabs on Booth's vital signs. After a while Brennan began to relax a little this injury while serious wasn't as bad as some of the ones Booth had in the past. Brennan sent texts to Angela, Cam and Aubrey letting them know that Booth was doing okay and just sat holding his hand. After a little while Booth started to wake up. "Bones?"

"I'm here, Booth. How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed…"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "how's your pain?"

"I need meds, but don't call the nurse yet. I wanna talk to you before I go to sleep again."

"Okay."

"Bones, I'm sorry that Haskins brought Christine here. I told him to go to American and tell you what happened and that I was hurt. Then take you to get her then drive you both here. I never meant for her to see me like this without you telling her first."

"Booth, it's okay, Christine is scared, but she'll be fine. It's not your fault Agent Haskins can't follow orders. He told me he didn't know what happened to you that you both were standing there talking to the suspect and the next thing he knows you're on the ground bleeding…"

"Yeah, we gave the guy the warrant and he was calm talking to us. Then all the sudden I feel something in my arm and I look over and I'm bleeding. Haskins tackled the guy and one of the crime scene people called for an ambulance and packed stuff around the knife so it wouldn't move and do more damage. I don't know where the knife came from… I told Haskins to get you as they were loading me in the ambulance then I blacked out…"

"The doctor says you'll make a full recovery."

"That's good. Hopefully I won't have a bad scar."

"You shouldn't. Barring complications you should be able to come home by Wednesday."

"That's good. Bones, take Christine home…"

"I'll call Angela to come get her."

"Call Angela to take you both home-"

"I want to stay here with you tonight."

"I know and I want you to, but Christine needs you at home with her. No fourteen year old should go through what she did today then have to spend the night without her mom."

"Okay I'll take her home and stay with her tonight. I don't need to call Ange to get us, I have my car."

"Haskins was supposed to drive you here."

"He told me, but I told him I was capable of driving myself. I knew your injuries while serious weren't life threatening. They wouldn't have allowed Christine in here otherwise. He did follow me here and walk with me to your room."

"At least he did that."

Brennan stood and kissed Booth. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will." Booth watched Brennan walk over to the couch and wake Christine. "Christine, you need to wake up…" Christine sat up and blinked, "daddy?"

Brennan smiled a little, "dad is fine, you and I are going home so he can rest and start getting better. We'll see him tomorrow afternoon after we pick up your brother from his sleepover. You can call him in the morning though. Go tell him goodbye." Christine slipped off the couch and walked to Booth's bed, she was gentler with hugging him this time. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Christine. I'm going to be fine…"

"I know…"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Brennan kissed Booth one more time before putting her arm around Christine and leaving the hospital. Booth waited a few minutes for Brennan and Christine be away from his floor before he called for the nurse to give him his next dose of pain medication.

B&B

Once they were on their way home Brennan turned to Christine, "do you want to get pizza for dinner?"

"No." Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy and I were going to go out for pizza, cheesy bread, and cinnamon twists when he got back…"

"Okay. Do you want Chinese?"

"Yeah…"

Brennan handed Christine her phone, "order it from the app so it's ready to pick up when we get there in less you want to eat there…"

Christine took the phone and ordered. Thirty minutes later Brennan sat the takeout bags on the coffee table and went to get plates and napkins. Christine sat down on the couch, Brennan handed her a plate and started unpacking their food. Christine put some food on her plate and sat back on the couch. She began destructing her eggroll, "mom, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Not freak out when dad gets hurt…."

Brennan put her plate down and looked at Christine, "I freak out every time your dad gets hurt. I just learned a long time ago not to let him see me freak out. Aunt Angela has seen me freak out due to your dad getting hurt plenty of times."

"Why don't you let daddy see you?"

"Because it makes your dad feel like he let me down then he feels guilty for getting hurt and upsetting me. His getting hurt isn't his fault, it's the risk of his job, and I accepted that a long time ago. It scares me every time he gets hurt. I'm afraid that someday I will lose him. When you were about two years old he was going to go after a serial killer and before he left I told him he wasn't allowed to die. It was irrational, but I can't picture my life without your dad in it. Even when we were just partners, I couldn't picture working without your dad by my side. Early in our partnership he got shot and the FBI decided to fake his death to apprehend a suspect. I was supposed to be told he hadn't died, but I wasn't. I was told he died in surgery. I freaked out that night, I don't remember getting home that night, but I did. I didn't leave my apartment for three days. Aunt Angela stayed with me then and made sure I ate and showered. After that I got more scared every time he got hurt that this time will take him away from us. I was scared when I saw Agent Haskins waiting for me outside the lecture hall. When he told me that you were with your dad I relaxed a little because I knew if he was hurt very badly they wouldn't have allowed you to be with him."

"When he came here I thought nothing of it at first then he said daddy was hurt and you weren't answering the phone…I got really scared."

"Christine, he never called my cell and the operator at the Jeffersonian said I hadn't got any calls through the switchboard. I don't have messages on my direct line either. I'm not telling your dad though, Agent Haskins is in enough trouble with him for telling you… I'm very sorry you were scared. Rest assured that your father will take care of Agent Haskins' lapses in judgement when he returns to work."

"I know. I heard daddy yelling at him when I came back from the gift shop. I waited in the hall for him to get done. Then I waited a few minutes to go in the room so he wouldn't know I heard him yelling." Brennan smiled and went back to her dinner.

B&B

Late the next morning Brennan and Christine picked Hank up from his sleepover and Brennan explained to him what happened to Booth before they headed to spend the afternoon at the hospital. Brennan led Christine and Hank to Booth's room, she quietly knocked before opening the door and letting the children enter. Brennan was pleased to see that Booth looked better and he wasn't sleeping. "Hey guys!" Booth tried to smile.

"Hi…dad…"

"Come here, Hank…" The nine year old carefully walked to Booth's bedside and buried his head Booth's shoulder. "Easy, Hank."

Booth rubbed his back. "It's alright, Bones. I'm gonna be fine, buddy. It's just a little cut, I'm probably gonna have a scar. The doctor says I should be able to come home on Wednesday, so that means you have two days to practice your new video game. While I'm home for two weeks I'm finally going to take you down!"

Hank laughed a little, "We'll see, dad!"

"We will. Did you have fun at Sean's sleepover?"

"Yeah, we watched three movies, had a lot of pizza and chips and cake. We stayed up late. It was so fun! Sean's dad made pancakes for breakfast. Your pancakes are better though."

Booth laughed, "When I feel better I'll make you pancakes for breakfast."

"Okay."

Booth held out his other hand to Christine, she carefully took it. "Did you finish your paper?"

"Yeah…"

"That's good. We'll have a makeup pizza night when I get cleared to drive."

"Okay."

"How's your book?"

"Good, I'm almost done."

"Of course you are…" Brennan, Christine, and Hank spent the afternoon with Booth watching TV and talking. It was just before dinner when Angela came to get Christine and Hank, she handed Brennan a duffel bag before she left. Once the door closed Brennan turned to Booth. "I'm staying until you get discharged."

"Bones, you don't have…"

"I need to…"

"…Okay… I'm going to be fine…"

"I know. Seeing Christine fall apart yesterday was hard. I wanted to fall apart too. It broke my heart to see her so upset and you lying there in a hospital bed hurt…"

"I know, Bones it was hard for me to see Christine so upset too. I'm going to deal with Haskins as soon as I go back to work."

"Good, he needs it."

"You can fall apart now if you want. It'll make you feel better…" Booth barely had the words out of his mouth before Brennan was in his arms crying on his shoulder. "I love you so much, Bones…"


	2. Chapter 2 Momma

Since having children Brennan rarely worked late, but their latest case was complicated and needed extra attention. As much as Booth didn't like Brennan being at the lab late at night, he was looking forward to having a guy's night with Hank. Christine was spending the night with Michael Vincent so Hodgins could help them with a school project at the botanical garden. Booth signed Hank out and helped him into his jacket before picking him up, leaving the daycare and bypassing the elevators that they normally took to the lab to get Brennan. This didn't go unnoticed by eighteen month old Hank.

"Momma?"

"Tiger, momma is still working, she'll be home later. It's gonna be just you and me tonight." Booth walked to the SUV and strapped Hank into his car seat, giving him the small toy dump truck he found in his desk drawer that morning. Hank smiled, the fact that Brennan wasn't there momentarily forgotten. Booth quietly drove to the grocery store to get the list of things Brennan had sent him just before he let the Hoover building. He found a somewhat close parking space and carried Hank into the store, and put him in a cart. Booth was quickly got the items on Brennan's list, adding a few of his own. "What do you want for dinner, Hank?"

"Momma..."

Booth chuckled softly, "you can't have momma for dinner, tiger she's working. She'll be home later. Do you want macaroni and cheese?"

"Uh-huh."

Booth moved to the frozen section and picked up a tray of frozen macaroni and cheese and a bag of frozen green beans. Booth grabbed a few more things before heading to the bakery and picking up some chocolate chip cookies. Booth finished shopping, checked out and headed home. When they got home Booth loaded the shopping bags in the small utility wagon Brennan kept in the garage for that purpose and then got Hank out of his car seat and headed inside. Booth pulled the wagon into the kitchen and put Hank on the floor and knelt down to help him take his jacket off. "Momma?"

"Hank, I'm sorry but she's still working. I know you miss her, I do too. She'll be home later. Why don't go play until dinner is ready." Booth slid Hank's arms out of his jacket and hung it up.

"Whrissy?"

"Chrissy is spending the night at Aunt Angela's house. She'll be home tomorrow afternoon…" Hank's lip started to tremble. "Buddy, I know you miss momma and Chrissy, I miss them too, but they'll be home later. I bet if you asked her Chrissy will play with your blocks with you when she gets home tomorrow. That'll be fun won't it?" Hank nodded slightly.

"And momma will do stories and snuggles if she gets home before you go to sleep. If you're asleep when she gets home she'll do extra tomorrow night. Do you want to draw a picture for momma?"

"Uh-huh." Booth helped Hank sit at the counter and pulled out the roll of newsprint and the box of jumbo crayons. He watched Hank start his picture for Brennan before putting away the groceries and putting the frozen macaroni and cheese in the oven. An hour and a half later Booth moved Hank's drawing aside and sat a plate of macaroni and cheese with green beans in front of him. Hank picked up a noodle and ate it. "I'm glad you like it tiger, try and use your spoon." Hank put a few more noodles in his mouth before picking up his spoon. After dinner Booth cleaned Hank up and played with the little boy longer than Brennan normally allowed before bath time, he was trying to give her time to get home before Hank went down for the night. After a bath that involved far too much splashing and getting Booth as wet as Hank was Booth dressed Hank in his firetruck footed pajamas. He grabbed a book from Hank's bookcase before heading to his and Brennan's bedroom to grab a dry t-shirt. "Sit here tiger while I change clothes." Booth put Hank in the middle of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He hoped that Hank would get comfortable enough to fall asleep and he could just put him in his crib. Five minutes later Booth carried a wide awake Hank to the couch to read the book he grabbed. They sat down on the couch and Booth grabbed the blanket from the back and put it over Hank.

"Momma?"

"She'll be home soon tiger." Hank started to cry, Booth rubbed his back and wiped his tears away. After a few minutes Hank calmed down and leaned back against Booth." Let's read for a while…" Booth kissed the top of Hank's head and opened the book. Forty minutes later Brennan quietly walked over to the couch and kissed Booth, he stirred. "Bones!"

"Shouldn't Hank be in bed?"

"He kept asking for you all night, I knew he wouldn't go down easy in his crib so we sat out here and read. He finally gave in about ten minutes ago. I told him when we came home that if he was asleep when you got home you'd give him extra cuddles and stories tomorrow night."

Brennan smiled, "I can do that. I'll go put him in bed." Brennan gently lifted Hank into her arms and headed down the hall to his room. When she came back a few minutes later, she found Booth in the -kitchen. "There's leftover macaroni and cheese and green beans if you want some."

"That sounds good, I didn't take a dinner break." Brennan sat on a stool at the counter.

Booth shook his head and began heating the leftovers for Brennan. "How's the case?"

"I still don't have a cause of death or weapon, there's no trauma and the tox screen came back clear…. I suppose they could have died of natural causes, but if that were the case they wouldn't have been buried…"

"Could it be one of those natural burials like that one case we had a few years ago?"

"I don't think so, the grave was too shallow even for that…"

"You'll get it Monday, Bones." Booth sat the plate of food in front of Brennan, she took a bite of the macaroni. "This is good macaroni and cheese, Booth. It's not as good as mine, but it's good."

"Thanks, Bones. It's one of the premade frozen ones. I used to buy them all the time when Parker was little. It was the only kind of mac and cheese he'd eat because it was the kind Rebecca bought. I was going to make chicken, but Hank had already asked for you twice and I decided to not have a dinner battle on top of him wanting you. He was not happy at all when we got home and you and Christine weren't home."

"Aw this is the first time I've not been home at bedtime that he remembers anyway. I should have come home and got him in bed and went back to the lab."

"He was fine, Bones. He was a little upset, but it wasn't anything major. He drew you a picture, he can give it to you in the morning. I've got a hockey thing with Wendell in the morning why don't you spend the morning with Hank? He'd enjoy it. I'll pick up Christine on my way home."

"I'd enjoy that too."

"Then that's what we'll do."

B&B

The next morning Hank woke up while Brennan was getting ready, instead of making him wait for her Booth went in and got him from his crib. "Momma?"

"Momma is home, tiger. She's getting ready so she can spend time with you while I'm at my hockey game." Hank smiled and laid his head on Booth's shoulder. Booth carried Hank into the kitchen and started to put him in his booster seat. "Momma!" Booth turned and saw Brennan standing in the kitchen, he quickly picked Hank up and handed him over to Brennan. "Good morning, sweetheart." Brennan kissed Hank's cheek. "Miss you…"

"I missed you too, Hank. Did you have fun with dada last night?"

"Uh-huh. Whrissy?"

"Christine will be home later, she's spending time with Uncle Jack and Michael Vincent this morning. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Uh-huh." Brennan put Hank in his booster seat and smiled when she saw that Booth had poured a little bit of dry cereal in a bowl and put half a sliced banana on top and filled a spill prof cup with milk. Hank immediately dug into his breakfast. After Booth left for his hockey game Brennan got Hank dressed for the day. "What would you like to do today, Hank?"

"Swing!"

"Okay." Brennan picked Hank up and headed outside. Late that afternoon Booth came home to Brennan sitting on the floor with Hank playing with his blocks. "Hey tiger, look who I brought home…" Hank looked up and threw his block down and ran to Christine. "Whrissy!"

"Hi Hank!" Christine let Hank drag her over to his blocks. Brennan went to stand by Booth. "Did you have fun with Hank today, Bones?"

"Yes, we played outside on the swing set for a while then I got out the bubble maker. After that we had leftover macaroni and cheese for lunch. I read to Hank for a while and he took a long nap in my arms. When he woke up he got his blocks out."

"Sounds like a perfect day…"

"It was. How was hockey with Wendell?"

"Good. We won and nobody got hurt."

"That's good. It sounds like we both had a good day."

"Yeah…"

"Mommy, daddy come play with us…"

Booth smiled and slipped off his shoes before getting on the floor with Christine and Hank, Brennan quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3 National Milkshake Day

**A/N: National Milkshake Day was yesterday (06/20/19) according to the grocery store's Facebook post. It sounds like a day Booth would celebrate so…**

* * *

"Bones, I'm gonna take Christine and Hank to Dairy Freeze for milkshakes after dinner. You're welcome to come with us."

"Thanks but I'm going to stay home. Why are you taking them out for milkshakes? That's usually a weekend treat."

"It's the first day of summer, it's hot out, and it's National Milkshake Day! Plus I just want to do something with the kids, I've been working more than I want to these last few weeks…I miss them…"

"They miss you too, especially Hank."

"I finished the assignment for Stark, four days early I might add, so we get back to our normal schedule…"

"That will be nice. I greatly dislike going to bed without you…"

"Aw Bones, I don't like coming home after you and the kids are in bed, the house is too quiet. It's a little unnerving."

B&B

After helping Brennan clean up from dinner, Booth loaded Christine and Hank in the SUV without telling them where they were going. Fifteen minutes later Booth pulled up in front of Dairy Freeze. "Daddy, why are we here?"

"Today is National Milkshake Day, so I thought we'd celebrate. You can get whatever you want if you don't want a shake."

"Okay."

They all got out of the SUV with Booth carrying Hank and ordered. They sat at small outdoor table, Christine took a big drink of her peanut butter milkshake. "Daddy this is so yummy!"

Booth smiled as he wiped chocolate milkshake drips from Hank's chin. "I'm glad you like it, Christine. What about you, Hank? Are you enjoying your shake?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good." Booth sipped his strawberry shake.

"Daddy, do you have to work late at night anymore?"

"No, that's over. Starting tonight I'll be able to tuck you both in and read bedtime stories."

"Yea! I don't like it when you're not home when it's bedtime."

"I don't like not being home when it's bedtime either…"

B&B

Thirty minutes later Christine and Hank hurried through the front door and over to Brennan. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi Christine. Hi Hank. Did you have fun getting milkshakes with daddy?"

"Uh-huh. I had chocolate."

"Was it good?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. What flavor did you get, Christine?"

"I got peanut butter, it was yummy!"

"And I had strawberry, it was yummy too. I brought you back a pineapple shake." Brennan looked up to see Booth standing beside the coffee table holding a large white cup with a straw and spoon sticking out of the lid. "Thanks, Booth." He handed her the cup.

"You're welcome, Bones."

Brennan took a drink and smiled before tuning to Christine and Hank, "Why don't both of you go wash the milkshake off your faces and get your pajamas on then we'll play a game until it's time for daddy to read you bedtime stories and tuck you in?"

"Okay." Christine headed for the bathroom.

"Come on, tiger, I'll help you." Booth picked Hank up and headed down the hall. Ten minutes later the family was involved in a slightly completive game of Candy Land.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Thanksgiving

**A/N: I'm still working on the Bonesology summer 2019 challenge, but this popped in my head and it fits in this story…**

* * *

The year had been full of firsts without Max. Christine and Hank's birthdays, his birthday, Brennan's birthday, and their weekly family dinners that Brennan insisted they start doing after Jared's death to name a few. Thanksgiving was two weeks away and the first major holiday since Max died. Booth wasn't sure how the day was going to be, Brennan was still adjusting, but she was getting better. One night after the kids were in bed Booth sat next to Brennan, "Bones, have you given any thought to what you want to do for Thanksgiving this year?"

"No, but I don't want to have everyone over this year…"

"We don't have to, we'll just have dinner here for the four of us. I'll even make something other than turkey and all the trimmings…"

"…Thanksgiving dinner is your favorite dinner of the year…."

"It is, but we can do it after Christmas when Parker is here. Maybe invite Hodgins, Angela, and Aubrey…"

"Okay…" Booth kissed Brennan's hair and pulled her close.

B&B

Thanksgiving morning Booth slipped out of bed, leaving Brennan to sleep. When he walked out of the bathroom twenty minute later she was awake and sitting on the side of the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you up, Bones."

"You didn't. I don't sleep well without you anymore…"

"Do you want me to come back to bed?"

"Yes, but the children will be up soon…"

"Later tonight?"

"Tonight…"

Booth grinned and kissed Brennan deeply. "Stay in your pajamas, we're having a relaxing and comfy day today… You're not helping with dinner or clean up today…"

"Booth…"

"Your only job is to hang out on the couch and watch movies with Christine and Hank."

"Okay." Brennan pulled Booth closer, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yes. I just…"

"Shh, I can stand here as long as you need me to…." Brennan just nodded into Booth's shirt and hugged him tighter. They were interrupted by Hank wiggling his way in between them. Brennan chuckled and kissed his forehead. Booth raised an eyebrow, Brennan nodded. "Good morning, Hank."

"Hi mommy!"

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast, Tiger?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, give mommy a lot of really big hugs for me while I make them…"

"K."

With Hank safely in Brennan's arms taking the task Booth gave him VERY seriously Booth headed for the kitchen. An hour later the four of them were sitting at the table eating pumpkin spice pancakes and sausage. Booth turned his attention to cutting up another pancake for Hank.

"Are we going to Aunt Angela's for dinner?"

"No, we are going to spend the day in our pajamas watching movies and playing games."

"Yea." After they got done eating Christine and Hank piled on the couch with Brennan and a bunch of pillows and blankets while Booth loaded the dishwasher. With that done he joined them to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. When the parade was over Booth started making the tomato sauce for his homemade spinach lasagna while Brennan cuddled with the kids and watched The Wizard of Oz.

Later after watching Home Alone, playing chutes and ladders and candy land it was time for dinner. It was then that Brennan noticed that Booth had set the table with the good plates that his mother had given them as a wedding present and lit candles. He'd even set Hank's place with an actual plate and glass rather than the plastic plates and cups he normally used.

"Booth…"

"It's Thanksgiving. Hank can use the good stuff. I put a straw in his glass so it will be easier for him to drink out of." Brennan smiled slightly and shook her head as she helped Hank into his booster seat.

"Can I blow out the candles, daddy?"

"When we get done eating you can blow out one and Hank can blow out the other."

"Okay." Everyone dug into their spinach lasagna, Caesar salad, and homemade garlic bread.

"Daddy, the lanonya is yummy!"

Booth smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying your lasagna, Hank."

"The Caesar salad and garlic bread are excellent, Booth."

"Thanks, Bones."

After dinner Booth brought out a pumpkin pie and a chocolate pie that he sat next to Brennan.

"You got me a chocolate pie, Booth?"

"I made you a chocolate pie last night before you got home… I made extra filling and put it in bowls with whipped cream for Christine and Hank."

"Did you put a lot of whipped cream on it, daddy?"

"Yes. I put more whipped cream than pudding then I put mini chocolate chips on top…"

"Yummy!" Booth placed a bowl of whipped cream and pudding in front of Christine and kissed the top of her head. After dinner Brennan and the kids got back on the couch, Booth cleaned up listening to Brennan read out loud.

When Brennan came back from tucking Christine and Hank in for the night Booth handed her a glass of wine and pulled her close. "Did you have a good Thanksgiving, Bones?"

"Yes, I missed dad a lot, but I enjoyed today a lot too."

"I'm glad, Bones. I enjoyed today a lot too."

"Christine asked if we can do it again tomorrow…"

"We can, but we're having eggs in a hole for breakfast."

Brennan chuckled and kissed Booth. "Thank you for today, Booth, it's what I needed."

"You're welcome, Bones. We can have these kind of days whenever you need or want one."

"I love you, Booth"

"I love you too, Bones" Brennan kissed Booth before going to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with another piece of chocolate pie and a piece of pumpkin. She handed Booth his piece. "You're having seconds on pie, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged and pulled the blanket over them, Booth laughed and kissed her.


End file.
